In the eye of the storm
by darveycanon206
Summary: What happens to Donna when Harvey gets arrested? A short oneshot about her feelings and her confronting Malik


A short one shot inspired by the 9x08 promo, mostly focused on Donna's feelings and her confronting Malik.

A huge thank you to Sarah (catsballeths on twitter) aka my favorite fanfic writer for being the greatest (and fastest) beta reader ever.

Let me know what you guys think, hope you'll enjoy the angst!

(I do not own Suits or any of its characters)

_**In the eye of the storm**_

It was 10 in the morning when it happened. He wasn't unprepared though, he saw that coming. They both did.

"_You are under arrest for conspiring with a federal prosecutor."_

After the discussion Harvey had with Cahill two nights before, he knew that moment was about to come. Malik was coming after both of them because he found out they colluded to get Mike out of prison.

He wasn't sure how he found out, but he was sure as hell he wanted revenge.

Worst part of it all was that it happened right outside Harvey's apartment, with Donna watching the whole scene in disbelief. She knew that something like this could happen and she was sure Louis or Alex were gonna get him out of it, but that didn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

He had grown so much during the last few years, he became a better man and most of all he became the perfect boyfriend. Her perfect boyfriend.

But once again the past came back to bite him in the ass. A past that didn't belong to them anymore. Mike had moved on with his life in Seattle and they were on the right path at the firm. This arrest was unfair to him, to both of them.

.

.

.

.

.

She ran straight to the firm because she needed to tell Louis. Actually, she just needed to tell someone because that burden was already too much for her to carry.

She was looking for Louis outside his office when Gretchen told her he took the morning off to take care of a family thing.

Shit. Nothing seemed to be going right for her today.

She decided to ask Alex for help since the mere thought of Harvey, her Harvey, in handcuffs at the police station was unbearable to her.

"Alex, thank god you're here, I need you," she said with her hands shaking.

"Donna, you're shaking! What's going on?" he replied, visibly worried.

"It's about Harvey, he got arrested this morning by Andrew Malik for conspiring with Sean Cahill."

"Does this have something to do with what they did to Sutter to get Mike out of prison?"

Donna looked confused "How can you know that?"

"Shit, that's what I thought. It was Faye… I heard her talking on the phone last night

She was asking someone about the circumstances of Mike's early release, and it felt odd to me because it happened such a long time ago"

"I can't believe it" Donna was shocked, "Let me deal with her. Right now, you need to go down there and get Harvey out."

"I'm on my way," Alex said while leaving his office in hurry.

.

.

.

.

She saw Faye going into the restrooms and she decided to confront her.

"How could you betray Harvey like that?" she yelled.

"Excuse me?" Faye replied with an oddly surprised face.

"Cut the bullshit Faye, I know you're the one who turned him in."

"If you really wanna know, yes, I did. I overheard him talking to Mike Ross on the phone yesterday about a meeting with Sean Cahill that apparently could bring to light the "shady shit" they did to get Mr Ross out of jail" she started "You know sure well I am here to keep you all on the right path so all I did was making some calls and I found everything out. I couldn't let them get away with what they did Donna."

"You're such a hypocrite!" she rolled her eyes "Harvey could have ruined you. He could have destroyed your family, but he didn't because he has a dear heart and knows what's right and what's wrong. You on the other hand… You had the nerve of thanking me for not throwing you to the wolves and then you do this? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Donna stormed out of the bathroom without even letting Faye reply.

She was so sick of her. She did nothing but disrespect them all since the moment she set foot on their firm. First, she stripped Louis of his title, then she tried to undermine her status due to her relationship with Harvey, not to mention firing Samantha.

But this was worse, this was a major betrayal.

.

.

.

.

.

Alex was able to get Harvey out of the police department pretty quickly, but she knew that wasn't possibly the end. It was Malik they were talking about. As she said to him herself not too long ago, the man has had a Harvey sized chip on his shoulder for years and this was the perfect occasion to take it all out on him.

She needed to do something.

With Harvey's _"I'm gonna lose my license"_ still repeating in her head since the night before, she decided to go to see Malik. She knew it wasn't the best idea, but she loved Harvey with her whole heart and given the last time his license was at stake it was her fault, she was not going to hang him out to dry.

.

.

.

.

He was there, working on some files when she entered his office without saying a word.

"Donna, what a pleasant surprise! Or should I say Ms. Specter? It seems like he finally gave you some credit for your late-night overtime" he greeted her.

God, she couldn't stand him.

"I see you still are a selfish son of a bitch," she said back to him, disgusted.

"Did you come all the way to my office just to insult me?"

"No, that just fell easily into my plan. I came here to tell you that you should be very careful with what you're trying to do" she stated.

"Oh, easy tiger, I am not trying to do anything. I have proof, and believe me, this time your dear Harvey is going away for a long time" he said to her with the proudest grin he could have shown.

She was just stuck there staring at him. For the first time in the past few days it hit her that maybe Alex or Louis were not going to be able to keep him out, that Harvey could really be going to jail. And words didn't seem to find her mouth anymore.

"What? Did I leave the mighty Donna Paulsen at a loss for words?" he laughed "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll find someone else you can open your legs for to keep you COO soon enough."

She felt the blood boiling in her veins. The hate she had for that man was incomparable.

He suggested she got to her position by sleeping her way to the top before, but right now, with her and Harvey being together for real, she just couldn't let him make those innuendos anymore.

Before she knew it, her palm was smashing against his face with the loudest sound.

"Don't you dare saying those things about me ever again. I told Harvey this once before and I'm gonna tell you again, you are gonna regret the day you met me, you're gonna regret the day you met us all. Because despite your malicious accusations, Harvey and I are a team and we have a family to support us. The strongest out there. So, you better keep that in that shameless mind of yours. _You're not just fighting Harvey, you're fighting all of us_". She was there, showing her claws for the love of her life.

She felt tears starting streaming down her face, again. She wasn't gonna let that piece of shit see her that broken so she made her way out of his office.

"We'll see about that Ms. Paulsen" he shouted at her "I would keep my last name if I were you because I don't see Harvey putting a ring on your finger anytime soon" he laughed, so out loud everyone on the floor heard him.

.

.

.

.

She was ashamed because, despite everything she told herself, Malik got to her.

What if Harvey couldn't win? What if they couldn't be together anymore? She knew it wasn't the best time to think about it, but with that non-proposal and his "_We're gonna be together forever"_, she was sure they were gonna get married eventually. But that couldn't happen if he was going to prison.

As she was lost in her thoughts laying on Harvey's couch, she heard the jingling of keys at the door. She knew it was him. And her heart felt a little less heavy.

He was wrecked and exhausted, she could see that by the dark circles he had under his eyes.

"Harvey…" she whispered.

He didn't answer, he just sat next to her, leaning his head on her legs.

"I love you Donna, I love you so much. And I don't wanna lose you" he blurted out.

She started caressing his hair "You could never lose me Harvey. Together forever, remember?"

"Together forever." He smiled at her while bringing himself near her lips and giving her a soft kiss.

They stayed like this for hours, foreheads touching, without saying a word.

No matter what was going to happen tomorrow, they had each other, and they were ready to fight another day.


End file.
